Shinji's wish
by Atomic Chainsaw
Summary: Something I cooked up while delirous from sleep deprivation.Eva/amg crossover.read and review please
1. Default Chapter

I don't own crap!Gainax and KSS don't bother suing me...  
  
  
Shinji's wish  
  
Shinji Ikari sat in his room doing his room doing his "aw  
  
man,no one likes me everybody hates me" pity mope  
.  
session" when he heard his stomach growl.This was  
  
a bad thing as Misato was working the graveyard  
  
shift at Central Dogma,Asuka was out with some  
  
poor sap she agreed to date after Hikari had practically  
  
begged her.(Not that it mattered,Asuka's cooking  
  
could give an ANGEL food poisioning.).So Shinji  
  
found himself with the phonebook,dialing away to  
  
obtain some takeout food.His first three calls were  
  
abysmal failures and he was about to give up hope  
  
when he got an answer."Hello,you've reached the Goddess  
  
technical helpline.I'll be with you in a moment for a  
  
consultation."Shinji stammered"I'm sorry I think I've got  
  
the wrong number!"Moments after he said this,he  
  
heard a voice behind him"Hello may I come in?"  
  
He turned around and saw a beautiful woman coming   
  
halfway out of his bedroom mirror.  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile at Central Dogma.........  
  
"AT FIELD DETECTED!! shouted Hyuuga."HOLY ^#*@%  
  
ITS OFF THE #$^$(*_ SCALE!!"TARGET LOCATION!!"  
  
shouted back Misato."OH MY GOD MAJOR!! IT'S YOUR   
  
APARTMENT!!  
  
SHINJI!!!!!  
  
  
  
To be continued...Maybe......Any   
  
suggestions on where to go with   
  
this are welcome.  
  
If its good tell me,  
  
if its worthless trash tell me.  



	2. Make a wish

Shinji's wish

Chapter 2

The goddess was puzzled. She'd seen people react in fear at her sudden 

appearance, but never like this. Her latest client, one M R Shinji Ikari

cowered under his bed and was trembling and crying and muttering 

incoherently. " ……Oh god its an angel…oh shit…I'm gonna die ..oh 

please momma help me..," The goddess pulled up the bed sheet and 

peeked under the bed." Please come out M R Shinji Ikari "she spoke softly.

I'm sorry I frightened you. I won't harm you." Shinji looked into the sky 

blue eyes of his mysterious guest and thought_:" Maybe she isn't an angel._

If she were, I'd be dead by now." Finding this line of reasoning logical ,

He came out from under the bed and sat and looked at the girl in his room.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the goddess Belldandy." "Y-you're a

goddess?" "I am." she replied emphatically._" Yea right, thought Shinji._

Asuka's probably pulling a prank on me because she knows I can't get a

Girlfriend." Belldandy interjected." But why can't you get a 

girlfriend?" " Ok take a look at me, I'm a damn wimp. I ,m weak willed

And let people push me around." "You have a good heart M R Shinji 

Ikari, that is why I was sent to grant you one wish." _"She can't be real.._

But maybe…" "I KNOW MY WISH!" " Oh have you decided already?!!"

"Yeah " answered Shinji." I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND 

FOREVER!!…..but that's not gonna happen is it?"

Suddenly the gem on Belldandy's forehead began to glow and a

gust of wind blew thru Misato,s apartment. A beam of blue light from

the gem shot skyward, illuminating the heavens. The wind died down and 

Shinji fell unceremoniously on his bed. Belldandy, face beaming with delight

Said to him" I'm happy to inform you that your wish has been approved!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!" "So together you and I.." "You can't stay here!" They'll 

Think you're an angel and try to capture you and dissect you!" "Shinji,

The ULTIMATE FORCE has been put in force to keep us together and the

wish cannot be broken." "Well we've gotta hide you.. Suddenly Misato

broke in the door screaming "OMIGOD ! SHINJI!! SHINJI TELL ME YOU

YOU'RE ALLRIGHT!!! In her arms, she held the BIGGEST F****** 

GUN Shinji had ever seen outside of what an Eva carried. She grabbed

Shinji and shoved him toward the door, sighted the positron rifle on 

Belldandy, and pulled the trigger. She was rewarded with the sight

of a ten million dollar piece of ordinance spray water two feet in the air 

And make a puddle in front of the "ANGEL". This turn of events was

too much for Misato to handle, who made a puddle smelling of ammonia,

at her feet and promptly fainted.

To be continued………………..

__


End file.
